


Can't Stop, Won't Stop

by lupinjoallen



Series: Lupin's Stories [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Bucky is pretty shameless when it comes to his girl. And he's only okay with sharing her if it's with Steve.





	1. Chapter One

Bucky grinned as you moved around the kitchen, making something for the two of you. "My girl knows her way around the kitchen almost as good as the bedroom."

 

You blanched, turning bright red at his words. "Bucky, c-cut it out," You mumbled, focusing on the food you were making.

 

"I don't wanna," He teased with a grin. You rolled your eyes, trying to focus on the dinner you were making. You were grateful to have an apartment that he could harass you in but all the same, having him constantly flirting with you left you just...Not exactly wanting but you were definitely enjoying the attention.

 

Suddenly, his arms wrapped around your frame, pulling you tight against him. "Bucky! Quit it," You whined, smiling as he fluttered kisses along your shoulder. "You're not eating at this rate."

 

"I can probably satisfy my appetite with you," He purred, nipping at your ear. His metal hand rubbed up your inner thigh. You shivered as he teased you, making you moan softly. He cupped a breast with his freehand, grinning when you whimpered. "Those pretty little sounds make me so hard. Feel that?" He began to grind against your rear, pulling you against him. "Love seeing you in my shirt. You're so sexy in it."

 

"Bucky..." You moaned, pressing against him.

 

Bucky smirked and hiked the shirt up a bit, exposing your bare ass to him. He licked his lips, loving the lack of underwear. He knelled to the ground, pulling your hips back to his mouth. He lapped teasingly at your folds. You hummed softly, feeling his hands rubbing the backs of your thighs as he licked and teased. His metal fingers rubbed lightly along your folds, grazing your clit.

 

"Buck, ah!" You moaned as his tongue pushed into you, making you shake as he pinched your clit gently. "S-Steve could be back s-soon, shit!" You slumped against the counter, knocking over the jar of jam you'd had out. You flinched when it clattered loudly in the sink, whimpering as Bucky stood, sliding a metal finger into you. "Bucky..."

 

"Come here, Doll," He said, pulling you to the couch. There, he laid you down, kissing you lovingly as he rubbed at your hips and legs. He hummed and kissed down until he spread your legs carefully. "So wet for me," He hummed, dragging his metal finger along your folds before pushing two into you. He smiled as you mewled before sucking at your clit.

 

You cried out and writhed, kicking your legs out and arching your back. His stubble scratched against your inner thighs and his fingers scissored and curled against your g-spot. You shook and grabbed at his hair as he gave a light suck at your clit. "Oh, Buck..." You moaned softly, panting.

 

"God, you're such a pretty little thing. Begging and fucking yourself on my hand." He sat back, fingering you slowly enough to egg you on to rock against his hand. He palmed himself as he watched you, his shirt hiking up your body and your hands clutching at the cushion behind your head. "So fucking cute watching you squirm." He then pushed his pants down, pulling out his cock.

 

"Oh fuck!" You moaned as he pushed in quickly, grabbing for his shoulders. Instead, he grabbed your wrists and pushed them over your head, using his metal hand to hold you in place. "B-Bucky!" you moaned, wrapping your legs tight around him.

 

"Such a good little girl. Oh fuck yes," He growled, thrusting harder into you. He watched you cry out and attempt to meet his thrusts. He grabbed your hip with his free hand, holding you in place. He groaned as you shuddered and clenched around him. "You love it, don't you? Love when I fuck you so hard?"

 

"Yes! Fuck yes!" You moaned. He kissed you, swallowing your next moan. However, you were shaken from your pleasure when you heard the apartment door opening.

 

"Oh god! Geez, guys," Steve stammered out, closing the door quickly. "You could've at least made it to the bedroom."

 

Bucky smirked when  you squeezed around him and struggled more with each thrust. "B-Bucky, stop! Ah!" You begged, cheeks turning red with embarrassment. You moaned and shook under him, closing your eyes tight to avoid Steve's gaze. You hated that it turned you on more to have Steve watch you being fucked by his best friend.

 

"Not a chance. You look so damn cute like that. Doesn't she, Steve?" Bucky asked with a smirk.

 

Steve gulped, watching you shake and arch under Bucky. Your cheeks were bright red, flustered by the interruption. You pulled at Bucky's wrists and cried out as his friend gave another hard thrust. Your moan beyond your kiss swollen lips made Steve groan a bit.

 

Your eyes finally opened and you looked up at him, whimpering a bit. "Holy shit, she is," Steve hissed out, palming himself. He sat on the chair closer to you both.

 

"Oh, you're getting wetter. You like the audience?" Bucky purred, kissing your ear. You whimpered at that before gasping as Bucky pulled away and pinned you to your stomach. As soon as he pushed in, he tugged your hair back, forcing you to look at Steve. "Watch him. I want you to see how he watches you get fucked."

 

You mewled as Bucky thrusted harder, hands on your hips as you forced your eyes to stay open. You watched Steve pull out his cock, stroking slowly as he watched you. You weren't completely exposed, but seeing you so submissive to his friend made him hard. You licked your lips as you watched him jerk off, your walls clamping harder around Bucky.

 

"Fuck yes..." Bucky moaned. "She loves it. Loves watched you fuck yourself, Steve."

 

Steve moaned as you whimpered, your eyes trailing to his hands. You watched him swipe his thumb over his cock-head and jerk into his fist, shaking a bit around Bucky. "Go on, Doll," Bucky whispered into your ear. His flesh hand wrapped around your throat, adding the slightest bit of pressure, and his metal fingers rubbed at your clit, making you gasp and moan louder. "Let's show him what it looks like to have you cum on my cock."

 

"Bucky!" You moaned, meeting his thrusts and crying out as you orgasmed. Steve moaned with you, stroking himself faster and cupping his sack gently. He watched you pant and moan, your eyes falling shut as you shook against Bucky.

 

Bucky smirked and pulled you to sit up, grabbing at your waist and making you bounce. "Ride it, Y/N. Get yourself off for me."

 

You moaned and rode him hard, shaking as you met Steve's eyes again. The blonde man moaned and licked his lips. You blushed and slid your hands up your body slowly, cupping your breasts through the shirt you'd stolen from the bedroom floor. You rocked your hips against Bucky and pinched your nipples lightly.

 

Both men moaned as you rode Bucky, Steve stroking his cock in time with you. You mewled and moaned, Bucky's hands hiked up your back, rubbing and pressing gently before he tore off the shirt, tossing the fabric to the ground.

 

"Holy shit," Steve moaned, watching your tits bounce as you moved faster, shaking again. "She's already gonna cum again?" Steve asked, smirking a bit.

 

"Fuck yeah. She gets worked up good and she can't fucking stop. So damn cute." Bucky praised, kissing your back lovingly. He then nipped at the base of your neck, making you gasp and orgasm again. Bucky grunted and thrusted up into you, grinding deep into you and enjoying how you moaned and rocked faster. "Oh fuck," Bucky moaned, spilling into you and grinding deeper into you.

 

Steve groaned as you met his gaze, all cuteness and innocence gone as you whispered lowly. "Cum, Steve." He grunted and spilled over his knuckles, panting and moaning with you.

 

You moaned and grinded hard against Bucky as you grabbed Steve's hand, licking off his seed, making both the men moan. You finally cleaned off his hand completely before slumping against Bucky, catching your breath.

 

"Holy hell," Steve panted, falling against the chair.

 

Bucky grinned and kissed your shoulder as he rubbed your body. He whispered into your ear, smirking when you nodded in response. "You're gonna join us next time, right?" Bucky asked Steve.


	2. Chapter Two

Part One!

You blinked in surprise as you saw a Steve standing in the kitchen. He gulped and smiled a little. "Good morning, Y/N," He greeted.

 

You tried to speak but only a garbled "Uhhh" stumbled out. Steven Grant Rogers...Captain-fucking-America and your boyfriend's roommate was standing in his boxers with a bow over his crotch.

 

"W...Wha...uhh..."

 

"Bucky told me, but he actually got called out on a mission," Steve said, smiling a bit. He approached you carefully. Steve kissed your cheek softly. "I'm making breakfast, birthday girl. So just relax, okay?"

 

"Yeah...Yeah..." You said, nodding as you blushed. Steve smiled and leaned in but your finger quickly pressed against his lips. "Hold that thought." You slipped into your room quickly, closing the door gently behind you.

 

You grabbed your phone, practically yanking the charger cord out, and calling Bucky. He answered quickly. "Happy birthday to--"

 

"You were supposed to be here too!" You hissed quietly so you wouldn't alert Steve. "Buck, I wanted you to be here too. You're my boyfriend...not Steve."

 

"Are you whining?" He chuckled. "Here I wrapped him up all nice for you."

 

"Bucky, I...I don't know if I can do this...We talked about involving you."

 

"I know, Dollface," He sighed. "I'm sorry about this. You have an out, but if you do end up using him, I don't mind."

 

Using him. That somehow made you shudder a bit. You could hear his chuckle and bit your lip. "Guess you do like the idea of that, given that little whimper?"

 

You blushed and nodded. "Y...Yes, Sir," You whispered, blushing.

 

"Steve knows the rule for having you. He's under your control, okay? I gotta go now. Try to have fun, Birthday Girl."

 

You smiled and nodded. "I will. Be careful on your mission."

 

"I will." With that he hung up. You sighed as you rubbed your face, setting the phone back on the dresser. However, something lingered that Bucky had said and you walked to the kitchen.

 

Steve was setting up a plate for you, still in  his boxers. "Hey. Everything--"

 

"What rule?" You asked.

 

Steve chuckled. "Well, you're not allowed to cum on my cock," He said lowly, eyes darkening.

 

You shivered at that then pouted. "But it's my birthday."

 

Steve smiled to you. "Don't worry, Darling. You'll be cumming, just not on my dick. You should eat though. There's more." You squinted at that. "When I take you to my room, you'll see," He promised.

 

Your heart thudded and suddenly food was the last thing on your mind. Steve had worked hard though so you'd eaten quietly. You couldn't help the blush as you ate, avoiding Steve's gaze. You heard Steve get up and move around the table as you sipped at your coffee before yelping when he suddenly pulled your chair back, standing between you and the table.

 

"Y/N. I know when you're nervous," He said, taking to napkin and began clean off some of the coffee that had splashed onto you. "It's just me. It's your birthday and we can just have a day of hanging out, tell Bucky this isn't a thing you want. You know that, right?"

 

You set down your coffee, catching his wrist. You carefully sucked his thumb into your mouth, moaning softly. Steve shivered at that. "I do want this, but I am nervous. We talked about it with Bucky being here. Without him here, it feels wrong."

 

Steve smiled and helped you stand before leading you to his room. At the foot of the bed was a camera on a stand, aimed right at the bed. Your eyes bugged in shock as you looked to him.

 

He nodded as he said, "He'll see it still. Just later." You were beet red and flustered. "But since you just ate, you can just think about it while I shower. Bucky told me you like it better when he's shaved. Figured I'd allow that comfort for you."

 

You shivered and bit your lip. "Uhm..." He looked down at you as you blushed. "Could you...kiss me? Just to--"

 

Before you could finish, Steve's mouth closed over yours. His hands gripped your hips and pulled you against him, letting him feel his hardening length under his clothing. You moaned and clutched at Steve's shirt, stretching yourself against him when he suddenly pulled away.

 

Steve smiled as you gave him a dazed look. "Sorry. Would rather not get too crazy before you're ready. Besides, I want you to think about it, okay?"

 

You blushed and smiled shyly, nodding. You left his room, going back to your own. As you heard the shower run, you laid in bed, deep in thought. Bucky had given you permission to get fucked by Steve, but you had to be recorded and you weren't allowed to cum on his cock. You frowned, trying to understand when you got up.

 

Not ready. You scoffed at the thought before going into the small storage cube you kept as a footrest for when you worked. In it, you found your small collection of toys and bit your lip.

\--

Steve finished up his shower, pulling on his boxers. He heard a soft moan and stepped out, seeing you on his bed. Your legs were splayed out for him, hand pumping a dildo in and out of your wet cunt. He bit his lip at the sight and smirked, turning on the camera quietly.

 

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," He moaned, palming himself. Your legs jerked inward as you looked to him, whining softly. "You fuck yourself so beautifully."

 

You whined as Steve walked to you and kissed you. His hand pushed yours away and you let him take hold of the dildo, pumping it slowly into you. You moaned against his lips, squirming and rocking your hips down.

 

"Steve, please," You whined, shaking as you neared your first orgasm.

 

"Well, you're not allowed to cum on my cock..." He hummed into your ear, making you shudder and moan. "And it is your birthday...I don't know. Buck did say that you had to be punished if you cum on my dick."

 

"Fuck, Sir," You moaned then blinked, shaking your head. This made him chuckle as you pouted. "What...would you prefer?"

 

"Well, you call Bucky 'Sir'...So what makes you feel comfortable, Sweetheart?" You blushed and hid your face, whispering. "Hm? What was that?"

 

"I..." You gulped, looking up at him as  you whined, his hand having angled the dildo right against your g-spot. "Oh, Captain!" You moaned, forgetting your place momentarily.

 

"Fuck," Steve moaned and thrusted it quickly into you. "That's a good girl. Cum nice and hard for me."

 

"Y-Yes, Captain!" You moaned as your body shook, clenching and slicking up the toy. "O-Oh my god." You whined as he kept thrusting it, working  you through it.

 

"Fucking hell," He panted into your neck. "What do you want?"

 

"W-Wanna be dominated. Please, Captain. I wanna be under your orders," You begged, foregoing any sense of dominance you thought you were displaying.

 

Steve growled and kissed you against as he pulled the toy out of you. He pressed it against your lips and you moaned, opening your mouth. The toy had a tang to it as you sucked on it. Steve groaned at the sight. "Fuck, Y/N. God I need my cock in your mouth."

 

He pulled the toy away and stood straight, pushing down his pants to pull himself out. You whined and got on your knees, immediately pouncing for him. Steve whined as you sucked on his length. He reached over and grabbed the camera, focusing on you. He watched you bob your head and suck along him on the LCD screen.

 

"Oh fuck, yes," He moaned as you looked up at him, blinking your eyes almost innocently at him. "Fuck you're so hot like this. Suck cock so good." You whined and bobbed your head slowly, pulling back to his tip before sucking him back down. He moaned loudly, petting your head gently before his hips thrusted into your mouth.

 

You grunted and opened your throat as you closed your eyes, focusing on taking his cock. He pushed at the back of your head with his free hand, forcing your nose against his freshly shaven pelvis. You blinked, looking up at him.

 

"Look at the camera for me," He said with a smirk. You blushed as you did, eyes watering up from holding your breath. He waited a moment before pulling you off. You gasped and coughed, trying to catch your breath. "So fucking hot," He moaned, stroking himself. He hummed and took the dildo off the bed. "Hands and knees."

 

You did as he ordered, glancing over your shoulder to see him putting the camera down as he reached into the nightstand, getting some lube out. He picked up the camera again, looking down at your hips as he teased your wet hole with his cock. "You want that? Want your Captain's cock?"

 

"Fuck yes. Please, Captain," You begged.

 

"Don't cum on my cock. Understand?" He slowly pushed into you, moaning with you as you shook under him. "Fuck...Oh holy shit."

 

"Oh Steve," You moaned. You panted and whined as you clenched around him. You bit your lip to stop yourself from orgasming then and there. But fuck he felt so good! You whined softly as you rocked against him.

 

Steve grunted, head rolling back in pleasure. "Fuck you're so tight around me, Sweetheart." He moaned as he felt you rocking your hips and looked back down, focusing on the camera on your cunt taking his cock. "That's it, Sweetheart. Fuck yourself hard as you want."

 

"Yes, Captain," You moaned, adjusting before you began to ride against him. You whined as you felt his cock throbbing in you and making you shake a little. His cock was a bit thicker than Bucky's and had more of a curve to it, rubbing you just right. "Fu-Fuck," You whimpered.

 

"Such a good girl," He moaned, gripping one ass cheek. You mewled as he pressed deep into you. "Y/N."

 

You shivered and rode faster against him, eyes starting to water up. "S-Steve, you're gonna make me cum," You moaned. He immediately pulled away and flipped you onto your back. You gasped as you felt the toy thrust into you. He pumped it quickly, focusing the camera on your face and watched as you moaned and shook, shyly covering your face. He stopped the toy, keeping it deep in you. "N-No! Please don't stop!"

 

"Let me see your face," He ordered. You whimpered and looked up at him, cheeks a bright red. He smirked and set down the camera on the nightstand, making sure you could still be seen. He gave you a gentle kiss before he kept thrusting the toy fast into you. "Cum."

 

You cried out as you orgasmed, clutching at his shoulders. He moaned and grabbed the lube. He carefully coated your puckered hole with the gel as your orgasm ebbed on. He then lubed himself up and pushed in.

 

"Oh my god!" You cried out, your orgasm intensifying.

 

"Fuck, so tight!" He growled. He gripped your knees and bent you in half, making you whine as he smirked. "He told me you were flexible. But damn. You just love being fucked every which way."

 

"Yes, Captain! God, fuck my ass, please!" You begged, shaking.

 

Steve groaned as he started thrusting. You cried out and moaned loudly as he moved. His pelvis pushed the dildo in and out of you, overwhelming you. He moaned as you clenched and shook under him. He watched as you gripped his shoulders, riding against him. Your eyes were watered up and glassy with pleasure, making him whine.

 

"Fuck, Y/N," He moaned, thrusting harder. You cried out as you orgasmed again, body jerking under him. He groaned and pulled out. "Open your mouth," He growled as he adjusted so he was jerking his cock near your lips.

 

You opened up with a moan as he moaned out his release, the first load shooting into your mouth then dribbling onto your lips. You licked it off as he kept stroking himself while he grabbed the camera. He looked down at you, watching you lick up some of his seed. He smirked.

 

"Shit that's hot. Better than cake right?"

 

"Yes, Captain," You moaned, giggling softly as you blushed. Steve turned off the camera and he helped you get comfortable, dropping the lube and the dildo off the bed as he set the camera aside. He pulled you to him, holding you. "So what? You're gonna play around with the video software on my computer?"

 

Steve chuckled. "Gonna edit that. Just you, me, and Buck will see it. Promise."

 

"Good. I might kill you if I find out it got out." Steve kissed your head. "We're totally  pouncing Bucky when he gets back you know."

 

"Oooh. Maybe we can surprise him. Little revenge for me walking in on you two."

 

"Cheeky shit," You chuckled, kissing his neck sweetly.


End file.
